The Muggle
by Emma WickedWitch
Summary: When harry meets a muggle girl (Kat) and they get close, will he leave Hogwarts? What will he do when she starts asking about his friends and there abilities? please please please R/R!!!!!!!*work in progress*
1. Chapter 1a

**Chapter 1**

After another unforgettable year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, Harry Potter was again forced to go live with is aunt and uncle (the Dursley's) for the summer holiday. This was most unfortunate even more so than usual because the previous summer Harry had accidentally blown up Uncle Vernions sister, after she was saying horrible things about Harry's parents. Because of that Harry was no longer living in his cousins, Dudly's, old room he was forced to live underneath the stairs, as he did before he found out he was a wizard, a famous wizard at that. 

"One slice!" screamed Dudly outside of Harry's room

"But dad got two"

Dudly now weighed about the same as a small elephant and since last year Aunt Petunia had been attempting to slim him down after the school nurse called and insisted he go on a diet. Todays breakfast was an apple, or a slice of an apple.

"Alright darling, just don't go telling Mrs. Patty"

Harry was restless so he got up and went into the kitchen. "Bout Time!", exalamed Uncle Vernon, "Thought you'd sleep in all day didn't you!" 

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry said trying to sound sincere.

"Right then go take out the garbage and hurry back."

Harry picked up the garbage and headed outside. It was terribly hot and Harry wished he were back inside with the Air conditioning. He stopped sundely at the sight of a very pretty Muggle girl. She had blonde curly hair and brown eyes. She was tall and slim a lot like himself. 

"Hello" She said

"H-h-hello" Harry stuttered stupidly

"It's bloody hot," she said wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

Harry didn't respond to this because he didn't know what to say.

"It must be 120 degrees" she said trying to strike up a conversation.

"What's your name?" asked Harry

"What's yours?" She countered.

"I'm Harry," he held out his hand.

"I'm Kat," she took Harry's hand.

"Hey, my mom just made some Ice tea, do you want to come in and have some?" She asked sounding hopeful. Harry thought for a moment, "Sorry, but I have to take this to the trash," indicating the trash bag, "and I really should be getting inside"

Harry felt really bad. He would love more than anything to go inside and have some tea, but sadly he had to get back inside before his aunt and uncle got even more mad at him. "O-oh well," there was an awkward silence, "I guess I better go then." She sounded upset. Harry thought quickly. The Dursley's would be gone tomorrow. Heading to the Hatpin's residents, he would be home alone………. PERFECT!

"How about tomorrow?" He asked hoping she would agree. Kat smiled "Sounds Great, is around eleven alright?" Harry was about to answer, but…

"HARRY GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Aunt Petunia yelled at him from the kitchen door. "Well… I best be off, good-bye, I'll see you tomorrow" And he waved and headed inside. 


	2. Chapter 1b

Disclaimer: We (Emma and WickedWitch) do NOT own Harry Potter. It belongs to

J.K. Rowling and whatever publishing house bought rights to her books. So,

don't sue us I (WickedWitch) am 15 and have NO money and i'm pretty sure

that Emma (who is 13) doesn't have an either. So suing us is absolutly

pointless. Oh the plot and Kat do belong to us and thus you must ask to

them...or rather her...I think...@@...yeahI am soooooo weird.

Harry put the trash in the trash can and went back inside with a big grin on

his face. A muggle girl, a pretty muggle girl, and he himself was meeting

with her tomorrow. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What the bloody hell were you doing out there" Uncle Vernon yelled from

behind his newspaper.

"I was talking to a girl." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"A what!" Vernon laughed putting down his newspaper and chuckling. "What

girl in their right mind would want to talk to you?"

Harry didn't respond to this, instead he walked away with his head down to

make it look like his Uncle had hurt his feelings, when in fact he was

extremely happy, so happy that his heart was jumping with joy. This time

tomorrow he would be at her house! He had never been to any muggle house

other than the one he lived in. He could hardly wait!

The day passed quickly and it was soon the next morning. Harry was exhausted

because he didn't get any sleep the night before. He was much too busy

preparing himself for his day with Kat and wondering if she was doing the

same.

He got up to find that the Dursleys' had already left. There was no note on

the counter saying where they had gone, what time they'd be back and if

there was anything for lunch. That would be much too nice. Instead there was

a bruised apple on the kitchen counter and a note telling him to do the

dishes and the laundry. He looked up at the clock and sighed. It's

nine-o-clock, that gives me two hours. What am I going to do for two hours?

He contemplated his choices and with that he sat on the couch, picked up the

remote and flipped through the channels. For once I get to watch what I

want. The couch was quit comfortable, so comfortable that he felt the need

to lie down, "a little nap wouldn't hurt" he said to himself. Then he closed

he eyes.

Waking up suddenly from a dream he looked up to the clock. He blinked for a

moment trying to comprehend what he saw. That can't be right, he thought to

himself. It was eleven thirty.

A.N. This was orginaly going to be part of chapter 1 but something along the way got messed up. Oh, and

chapter 2 should be here soon. Spiffyness!!! 


End file.
